forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oster-Event 2016
center Das Oster-Event 2016 ist ein spezielles Event bei Forge of Empires. Es startet am 15. März 2016 und endet am 04. April 2016. Auf dem Test-Server begann es am 23.Februar 2016. __TOC__ Beschreibung Das Oster-Event 2016 begann überraschend anders als die Oster-Events der vergangen Jahre.framed|right|Greva Darn (Oster-Event) Zunächst erhält jeder Spieler bei Start des Events 50 Ostereier. Rinbin im Hasenkostüm erscheint als Questgeber und Greva Darn erscheint im Hasenkostüm als zusätzliche Questgeberin. Greva Darn vergibt pro Tag ein Tages-Oster-Ouest und ein zusätzliches Oster-Ouest Wurde die zweite Oster-Quest des Tages erfüllt erscheint folgender Text: "'''Greva Darn kehrt zurück!' "Du hast die heutige Quest abgeschlossen. Morgen gibt es eine neue tägliche Herausforderung! Neue Quest in ??:??:?? Stunden.". Rinbin vergibt Quests, die durch die Erfüllung einer bestimmten Anzahl von Oster-Quests automatisch gelöst werden. Als Questbelohnung erhält man von beiden jeweils Ostereier. Der Ostereier-Tauschladen (engl. Easter Egg Trade-In) eröffnet mit einem Preis des Tages (engl. Daily Special), welcher nur für den Tag in allen 3 Truhen zufällig zu bekommen ist, und einem Hauptpreis respektive Großen Preis (engl. Grand Price), welchen man bekommt, wenn man genug Tulpen gesammelt hat. Beim Tausch von Ostereiern gegen eine der drei Truhen, bekommt man immer ein paar Tulpen dazu: *5 Tulpen bei der Bronzetruhe *10 Tulpen bei der Silbertruhe *20 Tulpen bei der Goldtruhe Hat man genug Tulpen (zeitalter-unabhängig 120 Tulpen), bekommt man den Hauptpreis respektive "Großen Preis" (Schrein der Inspiration) und alles beginnt von vorn, mit einem anderen Hauptpreis. ES WERDEN BEIM DIESJÄHRIGEN EVENT KEINE EIER VOM SPIELER VERSTECKT! thumb|framed|Ostereier-kauf-Menü im "Ostereier-Tauschladen" Ab und zu lassen sich Eier in den Bäumen außerhalb des Königreiches finden. (1, 3 oder 5 Eier pro Versteck) Weitere 15 Ostereier erhält man einmal täglich, nachdem man die Tagesproduktion des Rathauses an Münzen (und evtl Forge-Punkten) eingesammelt hat. Außerdem können Eier auch - wie bei den vergangenen Oster-Events - für die "Premium-Währung" Diamanten erworben werden: *40 Ostereier für 200 Diamanten *350 Ostereier für 1.575 Diamanten *2.000 Ostereier für 8.000 Diamanten Questliste Greva Darns Quests: Oster-Ei-Pisode *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 15.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Rinbin, dieser fiese Clown von Euch hat mich überredet, wieder dieses alte Hasenkostüm anzuziehen. Jetzt muss ich rumhüpfen, Aufgaben für ihn erledigen und schlechte Eier-Witze machen. Aber auf Eure Hilfe kann ich zählen, nicht wahr?" *'Aufgabe:' **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen'' & **''2 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Belohnung:' **''5 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 15.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **600 Vorräte einsammeln. Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Vorratsproduktionen von Produktionsstätten, Sondergebäude und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Vorratsproduktionen von Nachbarn, Vorräte, die man aus der Schatzsuche erhält, Vorräte als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests und Vorräte als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen, sowie Vorräte, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. *'Belohnung:' **''5 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Osterbeschl-Ei-nigung *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 16.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Ich schätze, Rinbin lässt mich diesmal gemächlicher loslegen. Ich soll allen einheizen und die Produktion beschl-Ei-nigen. *'Aufgabe:' **Achtmal eine 5-Minuten-Produktion fertigstellen. *'Belohnung:' **''6 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 16.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Dekoration errichten. *'Belohnung:' **''6 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-tzende Ostern *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 17.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Ihr seid so gut zu mir. Dafür würde ich mich gerne revanchieren. Ich sag Euch was: Wenn Ihr mir helft, verrate ich Euch, wo diese ganzen Schoko-Eier herkommen. Klingt gut? - Dann l-Ei-gen wir los!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Ein Gütergebäude deines Zeitalters errichten, oder 14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Belohnung:' **''7 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 17.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Fünfmal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion fertigstellen'' *'Belohnung:' **''7 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Beg-Ei-sternde Ostern *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 18.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Kommt schon Leute, es ist Ostern! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um finster drein zu schauen. Seid beg-Ei-stert, wie ich! Hopp hopp!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''18 Gebäude motivieren oder polieren.'' Hierbei zählen beim Polieren neben kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen. *'Belohnung:' **''8 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 18.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Zwei Dekorationen verkaufen.'' *'Belohnung:' **''8 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Oster-Freundeskr-Ei-s *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 1).03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Wirklich jeder ist hier für das Oster-Event, sogar eine ehemalige Liebel-Ei von mir! Ich will nicht schon wieder so gesehen werden. Würdet Ihr das hier für mich erledigen?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''180 Bevölkerung verfügbar haben.'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 19.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Drei Einheiten rekrutieren.'' *'Belohnung:' **''9 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Ausgez-Ei-chnete Ostersachen *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 20.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Hopp hopp! Das ist es doch wert, wenn jemand sagt, dass ich ausgez-Ei-chnet bei meiner Arbeit bin"' *'Aufgabe:' **''20 Güter einsammeln Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 20.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''7 Gebäude polieren oder motivieren.'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Oster-Pr-Ei-misse *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 21.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Ihr wundert Euch, wo diese ganzen Eier herkommen? Von einem Huhn vielleicht? Oder einem Hasen? Von einer Forschungsr-Ei-se? Ich verrate es Euch, sobald die Quests abgeschlossen sind!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''14 Forge-Punkte zu Legendären Bauwerken beitragen oder eine beliebige Technologie erforschen.'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 21.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''6 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Belohnung:' **''11 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Oster-Feier-Ei *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 22.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Was kann es schöneres geben, als ein kl-Ei-nes neues Leben! Versteht Ihr, was ich meine?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Einen beliebigen Sektor infiltrieren.'' Diese Quest gilt automatisch als erfüllt, wenn der Spieler bereits die letzte, reguläre Provinz der Karte der Zukunft komplett eingenommen, und auch sonst keine nicht komplett eingenommenen Provinzen und Sektoren mehr auf der Weltkarte hat. *'Belohnung:' **''17 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' R-Ei-chlich Eier *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 22.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Be-Ei-ndruckend! Wir haben noch Zeit für ein paar w-Ei-tere Eier! Seid Ihr bereit?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Einheiten rekrutieren.'' *'Belohnung:' **''12 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Anstr-Ei-ngende Ostern *'Questgeber:' Greva Darn *'Erscheint am:' 23.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Rumhoppeln und Ostereier verteilen sollte Spaß machen, oder? Ei-gentlich ist es ziemlich anstrengend. *'Aufgabe:' **''Zwei Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder vier des vorherigen Zeitalters errichten. *'Belohnung:' **''21 Ostereier'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hoh-Ei-t! Tausend Dank für Eure Hilfe! Hier, nehmt ein paar Ostereier als Belohnung. Ihr könnt sie gegen Truhen eintauschen und f-Ei-ne Dinge gewinnen."'' Rinbins Quests: Unfug zu Ostern *'Questgeber:' Rinbin *'Erscheint am:' 15.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Partner! Die Osterzeit! Meine liebste Zeit des Jahres! Zumindest eine davon. Ich habe ein paar Scherze für unsere Händlerin vorbereitet, Greva Darn. Ich überredete sie wieder das Hasenkostüm anzuziehen und ein paar Eier-Wortwitze zu machen. Das wird so großartig!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Erfülle 5 Oster-Quests *'Belohnung:' **25 Ostereier *'Antworttext:' **''"Partner! Angeblich sind Ostereier jetzt voll in Mode. Hier, nehmt ein paar!"' Mehr Unfug zu Ostern *'Questgeber:' Rinbin *'Erscheint am:' 15.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Partner! Haha, Greva macht wirklich diese ganzen Sachen für mich! Und Ihr helft ihr? Naja, mir egal. Solange Greva sich zum Affen ... äh, zum Hasen macht, stört es mich nicht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **Erfülle 11 Oster-Quests *'Belohnung:' **25 Ostereier *'Antworttext:' **''"Partner! Angeblich sind Ostereier jetzt voll in Mode. Hier, nehmt ein paar!"'"'' Noch mehr Unfug zu Ostern *'Questgeber:' Rinbin *'Erscheint am:' 20.03.2016 *'Questtext:' **''"Partner! Ich kann einfach nicht genug davon bekommen, Greva in diesem Hasenkostüm rumlaufen zu sehen. Süß, oder?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **Erfülle 18 Oster-Quests *'Belohnung:' **25 Ostereier *'Antworttext:' **''"Partner! Angeblich sind Ostereier jetzt voll in Mode. Hier, nehmt ein paar!"'"'' Novitäten Es werden bei diesem Event neue Gebäude und neue Einheiten eingeführt: * Schrein der Inspiration: Münzen alle 2 Tage PLUS 1 Blaupause, wenn motiviert * Fahnenwachen-Camp (engl. Color Guard Camp) und Fahnenwache (engl. Color Guard): Militärgebäude & Einheit, die beim ersten Angriff allen Einheiten der Truppe einen Boost bei Verteidigung und Angriff bringt * Blauregen Zierpflanze (engl. Wisteria Tropiary): Dekoration, liefert Zufriedenheit) * Foebergé-Geschäft (engl. Foeberge Shop) Produktionsstätte, liefert Vorräte & Zufriedenheit * ... 'Die Truhen' In jeder Truhe befindet sich neben diversen Dingen das TagesSpezial und ein paar Tulpen. Für Truhen benötigt man Ostereier, die man durch lösen der Quest und bei jeder "Ernte" im Rathaus (15 Ostereier) bekommt. 'Bronzetruhe' 'Silbertruhe' 'Goldtruhe' Preis des Tages # Tag: Oase # Tag: Schrein des Wissens # Tag: Tigerfelsen # Tag: Agenten-Versteck # Tag: Karawanserei # Tag: Schrein der Ehrfurcht # Tag: Wunschbrunnen # Tag: Basar # Tag: Heldenheim # Tag: ? # Tag: ? # Tag: ? Großer Preis Wenn ein Spieler den Großen Preis durch Tulpen-sammeln einmal erhalten hat, gibt es einen neuen, anderen Großen Preis: # Schrein der Inspiration # Schrein des Wissens # Wunschbrunnen # Signalfeuer # Schrein der Ehrfurcht vorläufigeQuests, wie sie auf dem Testserver ab dem 23.02.2016 zu lösen waren Questliste (kurz) Spoiler zeigen – Klick hier # Rinbin: für 25 Ostereier - erfülle 5 Quests ## 1.Tag ### Greva Darn: für 4 Ostereier - Bevölkerung begeistert machen und 2 FP ausgeben ### Greva Darn: für 4 Ostereier - 600 Vorräte einsammeln ## 2. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 5 Ostereier - beendet 8 x 5-Minuten-Produktion (Vorräte) ### Greva Darn: für 5 Ostereier - errichte eine Dekoration ## 3. Tag ### Greva Darn: Errichte ein Gütergebäude des aktuellen oder 2 des vorhergehenden Zeitalters # Rinbin: für 25 Ostereieier - erfülle 11 Quests (6 weitere) ## 3.Tag ### Greva Darn: für 5 Ostereier - beende 5 x 15-Minuten-Produktion (Vorräte) ## 4. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 7 Ostereier - motiviere / poliere 18 Gebäude ### Greva Darn: für 6 Ostereier - verkaufe 2 Dekorationen ## 5. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 8 Ostereier - 180 Bevölkerung verfügbar haben ### Greva Darn: für 7 Ostereier - 3 Einheiten rekrutieren ## 6. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 10 Ostereier - 20 Güter einsammeln # Rinbin: für 25 Ostereieier - erfülle 18 Quests (7 weitere) ## 6. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 8 Ostereier - motiviere oder poliere 7 Gebäude ## 7. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 12 Ostereier - 14 Forge-Punkte in ein Legendäres Gebäude investieren, oder eine Technologie erforschen ### Greva Darn: für 9 Ostereier - 6 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ## 8. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 14 Ostereier - Infiltriere einen Sektor ### Greva Darn: für 11 Ostereier - Rekrutiere 3 Einheiten ## 9. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 21 Ostereier - Errichte 2 Wohngebäude des aktuellen oder 4 des vorhergehenden Zeitalters ### Greva Darn: für 13 Ostereier - Sammle 1200 Münzen ein # Rinbin: für 25 Ostereieier - erfülle 24 Quests (6 weitere) ## 10.Tag ### Greva Darn: für 25 Ostereier - 10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben ### Greva Darn: für 15 Ostereier - 2 Einheiten löschen ## 11. Tag ###Greva Darn: für 29 Ostereier - 1 Forge-Punkt kaufen ###Greva Darn: für 17 Ostereier - ein paar Münzen, Vorräte, Güter einsammeln (insgesamt 405, aber max. 200 pro Sorte) ## 12. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 33 Ostereier - 250 Bevölkerung hinzubekommen (nicht haben) ### Greva Darn: für 19 Ostereier - 2 Dekorationen löschen # Rinbin: für 25 Ostereieier - erfülle 30 Quests (6 weitere) ## 13. Tag ### Greva Darn: für 37 Ostereier - ### Greva Darn: für 21 Ostereier - TagesSpezial # Tag: Tigers' Den # Tag: Oase # Tag: 300 Ostereier # Tag: Schrein des Wissens # Tag: Ruhmeshalle # Tag: Medizinmann # Tag: Wunschbrunnen # Tag: 400 Ostereier # Tag: Wunschbrunnen # Tag: Trommler-Schule # Tag: 400 Ostereier # Tag: Heldenheim Endnoten Weblinks Kategorie:Events en:2016 Easter Event